mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Micro Councils (REMOVED)
Micro Council Guidelines NOTE: THE MICRO COUNCIL TEAM HAS BEEN DISBANDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. The purpose of the Micro Council is to allow players to submit current problems related to the game or the services being provided to them by RHP through voted in representatives of the player community. Players must communicate their concerns directly to a council member who will then decide which issues will be submitted for discussion in the Micro Council. These issues will be discussed and possible solutions must be approved by the Micro Council before recommendations can be submitted to RHP and NQ Games for implementation. Players will be kept informed of any progress for all solutions which have been submitted for implementation. *10 Members (7 players, 3 MODS) *Each language (English, German, French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, and Romanian) gets one player member. *Player members are voted in by the player community. *MOD members are voted in by the MOD community. *To be eligible, members must have their account in good-standing with the RHP terms of service. *Maximum number of candidates for each language is 20 *If there are more than 20 eligible candidates, the more active members will take precedence *All candidates must be able to communicate in English *All members will serve a 6 month term. *Members can serve multiple terms if chosen *Members are assigned strikes for posts that don’t contribute to solving the presented issue. *After 3 strikes are reached, the member is removed from council. *In the event of a member removal, a new member will be chosen based on number of votes from the previous session. *Members who have only been removed once are still eligible for future candidacy. *If a member is removed twice from the council, they will no longer be eligible for future candidacy. *All original forum rules still apply and members will receive strikes for breaking them. Current Council Members None, the Micro Council has been disbanded How to Apply? APPLICATIONS ARE CURRENTLY: CLOSED This is a basic step-by-step explanation how someone from the Community can apply for a Micro Council member position. Before I explain all the details I need to remind everyone that you've to be in good terms with Rock Hippo Productions to be able to apply or just to be considered. What do I mean with good terms? Well, the account you’re going to use to apply should have no bad history or should/not have certain reputation. How to apply: Write a PM to MODCupcake with your IN-GAME USERNAME and FORUM USERNAME. Also please write a small resume, just like an application why we should pick you as a Council Member. *Each language (English, German, French, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, and Romanian) gets one player member. _______________________________________________________________________________ EXAMPLE: *'Username:' Fructus *'Forum:' Fructus *'Language:' English Everyone knows I would be a perfect council member because they just know, you know… _______________________________________________________________________________ After we choose our applicants we're going to make a poll and let the Community vote the members that would be best suited for the position. Every 6 month we're going to have new votes to chose new members, of course you can apply and extend your membership if you're voted back in again by the Community.